


hello, stranger

by cao_nin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Laundromat Shenanigans, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cao_nin/pseuds/cao_nin
Summary: eren knows better than to go fondling another stranger's laundry.but does he?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	hello, stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in thirty minutes.
> 
> enjoy

Oh. Lingerie _. Wait. _

Eren held up the small garment, or if you could even call it that- it looked like a couple of frilly laces sewn onto a string. With two fingers pinching it, examined it for what felt like hours. Seriously, who’s laundry got mixed up with his? It was rare for Eren to mistake anything, so why of all things did he have to lose his clothes in a public laundromat? In all honesty, at first he didn’t even realize the batch wasn’t his, well-  _ until he saw the lingerie. _

So, with a quick flick of his wrist, he dug into the drying machine even more- trying to find the other side. And no, it wasn’t because he was a legitimate pervert. Really. He was just making sure it wasn’t something his past hookups wore-  _ because girls wear that sort of thing, right? _ In his logic, this could be his laundry and he’s been mistaken for someone else’s because of the small scrap of fabric that he’s got confused over. And surely enough, after he digs around for a solid 2 minutes, he finds a bralette. Nope. This was definitely not his laundry. 

Studying the top of the set, his eyes squinted at the little perfect details and the sheer mesh. A small size- double a’s? He didn’t know much about how far breast sizes went- he only knew his sister wore undershirts and his past girlfriends usually were on the larger side- _ Nadia, was it?  _

Just as he was about to fling it back into the machine for good, the ring of bells echoed through the laundromat.  _ Shit.  _ A boy had entered, all blond and pale skin- on the thinner side and certainly long-limbed. Though, even if he was thinner, he certainly covered it up with lots of layers- a winter coat, a turtleneck that peeked out just above the hem, long uncuffed slacks, and- converse? Eren felt embarrassed to be just wearing his lazy basketball shorts and white undershirt- in his defense, he was  _ quite _ busy these past days.

“I think our laundry got-” The customer started, but then trailed off once they had seen Eren caught red handed, a dumbfounded expression resting on his pale face. It took Eren a while to collect himself before he finally closed his dropping jaw, and flung the piece of fabric to the floor, face flushed. 

“Well geez, don’t get it dirty after I just washed it.” The other scolded, uncrossing his arms and walking to pick it up from the floor.  _ Wait, wait, wait. _ In just seconds, Eren’s dumbfounded expression had returned, and he rose a finger to the boy again- quivering. 

“You mean- that’s- it’s your partner’s?” He blurted out, watching as the boy snatched the bralette from his other hand, stuffing it into his coat pocket. Quirking an eyebrow, the blond cocked his head. 

“You know, it’s rude to assume someone has a partner.” He replied with little emotion. Rubbing a hand to the back of his neck in a bashful tone, Eren nodded, muttering a soft ‘sorry.’ 

“You’re fine.” Armin forgave him, gesturing for him to move aside from his laundry. Eren only made a few awkward ‘ha-ha’ sounds before moving and shifting to collect  _ his actual laundry _ . Although the stranger had already quite forwardly refused to ask his dying question- he still wondered if it was legitimately his partner’s. Or his. Eren didn’t discriminate to people who… crossdressed? Well, he barely knew much about that sort of topic, either. So instead of thanking the stranger and apologizing for his question earlier, he blurts out what he was last thinking about.

“So, is it yours, then?” And it earns Eren a twitch of an eyebrow.

“You’re  _ quite forward _ , for someone who…” The stranger’s words trailed off again, eyes observing Eren’s appearance. Right. Eren probably looked like a deadbeat middle aged man. He offered the blond a goofy smile, which earned him another twitch, and the blond shifted to his laundry again, minding his own business. Eren should honestly try it, too.

“I won’t care if it’s your moms.” Eren raised his hands in the air-  _ what the actual fuck was he doing?  _ Strangely, his rather rude remark was only returned with a small grunt. The boy just continued folding his clothes from the machine. Feeling giddy from the lack of response, Eren pressed more. “Or sister’s. Though, it’s a little weird for you to be doing your sister’s laundry.” He shifted back to his own laundry, attempting to ‘neatly’ fold it as well. “But I won’t judge.” He added cautiously, peering at the other from the corner of his eyes. 

“Are those your intentions?” The boy deadpanned. Eren was confused on how calm he really was. “You’ve only ever been judging me since I walked in.” He hummed. 

“Well, it’s normal to judge someone for  _ that _ , right?” Eren sounded cocky to himself- a little too cocky for the other’s liking. Grunting again, the blond neatly placed his clothes and reached for his backpack. Was he in highschool? Damn. Is this illegal? To be enforcing such behavior, of course. It wasn’t like Eren was flirting, or anything…  _ right _ ?

“I don’t think you should judge anybody when you look like  _ that _ .” The stranger muttered beside him, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Normally, Eren would have taken offense- but the boy wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ . So, he decided to play along, this game of cat and mouse. 

“Oh dear god, you’ve wounded me!” Eren mocked, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. A small smirk rested on his lips. The other just rolled his eyes as a reply. 

“For someone who just got caught fondling someone’s lingerie, you sure are calm.” The blond had the same expressionless tone. 

“Ha! So you do admit it!”

“Yeah, and you’re not exactly correcting me on my statement.” The blonde piped back. Well, now Eren could really see it. He pictured the boy sprawled out on the bed, blond hair fanning the pillow, and small but lanky body quivering under his own, twitching under Eren’s finger tips. He could imagine sharp whimpers and small whines of begging, coming from the boy. Tender skin and panting breaths. Eren arching himself over the other in just the right way that made the boy  _ scream _ .  _ Shit _ . Eren cursed again, smacking himself up the head once more.  _ This was a school boy! _ He had to be at least a couple years younger than Eren. Still, Eren found himself so lost in thought about the magnificent view that he had completely forgotten all about the blond waiting for his response. And there he was just liked Eren imagined, eyes slightly narrowed and hands on his hips. Shit. He wanted to cover his eyes, tell the boy to stop encouraging his lewd thoughts. 

“It’s not fondling. I didn’t know if it was mine!” Eren defended himself, only to go even more red in the face. Words jumbling between his lips, he rushed to correct himself. “I mean- not mine- I just-”

“ _ Your partner’s _ ?” And wow, did that sound familiar…  _ Oh, right.  _ “Wow, you couldn't even remember if it belonged to someone you hooked up with.” The boy ended it with a small ‘pfft’, shifting on his legs. He was done with his laundry, why exactly was he staying. Oh well,  _ Eren wasn’t exactly complaining.  _

“Aren’t you a little young to be referring to it as that?” Eren quipped, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

“I’m not that young, asshole.” The other scoffed, hands shoved into his coat pockets. “Sometimes you actually have a life, yeah? And you don’t know these things before age, what? Like, thirty?”

Eren’s jaw dropped. 

“You think I’m- you think I’m thirty?!” Now, he  _ really _ took offense to that. Maybe he forgot to shave earlier that day, but he wasn’t _ old looking _ , per say. 

The school boy shrugged, avoiding his gaze in a stubborn manner. The daylight was pouring in from the wide windows, and it reminded Eren that the laundromat trip should have ended a lot sooner than he had pressed it on for. Silently packing his attempted ‘neatly’ folded clothes, he felt the aura of the room shift. 

“I mean, maybe I exaggerated a bit.” The boy admitted, slightly guilty. “You’re not like, ancient or anything.” He sighed, coming up behind Eren and breathing over his shoulder. Eren flinched, a shiver vibrating down his back.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _

“I’m eighteen.” The blond said rather emotionless. Eren zipped his bag up, also slinging it over his shoulder. Coming to a halt, he paused in front of the other, watching as the boy fidgeted with pockets.

“Why do you feel the need to tell me?” Eren felt a little pleased with himself, seeing how the boy felt obligated. It wasn’t like they were  _ flirting _ . Right? So it was legal. 

“I don’t.” Eren was met with a firm response. “But if I were to come back here and run into you,” He looked at his shoes sheepishly. “And  _ if _ we somehow end up between each other,” Eren froze out of sheer shock, body still as brick. He felt the familiar feeling of flushed cheeks. This seemed to be a totally different side to the school boy.  _ What-what did he-  _ “I would want you to know that I’m not underage.” He finished, eyes now on Eren. Eren stood there, taking everything in.  _ What the actual fuck. “I’m legal.”  _ He slurred, just a bit, but enough to make Eren’s adrenaline spike.

“W- again, aren’t you a bit young to be, uh, saying such things?” 

“I told you, I’m legal.”

“I- I’ll keep it in mind.” Eren assured him, eyeing the boy. He had learned so much but so little of the boy. Finding it easier to make talk, Eren decided to introduce himself - it was probably best for the boy not to refer to him as the  _ ‘lingerie groper. _ ’ “I’m Eren.” He offered his hand to the other. “And I’m not ancient, only twenty-four.”

“Armin.” The boy,  _ no _ \- Armin, took it, slipping thin porcelain fingers between Eren’s. “Not there yet, you mean? You’re not  _ quite ancient _ , yet?” His mocking remarks made Eren quirk up a grin of his own, bashfully hanging his head. 

  
“Nice to meet you then,  _ Armin _ .”


End file.
